Liquefying natural gas can facilitate transport and storage of hydrocarbons and related material. Generally, the processes greatly reduce the volume of gas. The resulting liquid is well-suited to transit long distances, for example, by rail and road transport tankers. It is particularly economical for transport overseas and/or to areas that are not accessible by such pipeline infrastructure.